Cazadores del amor
by Littlemacca
Summary: ¡Es San Valentín! Las parejas de Cazadores de Sombras no se han podido resistir a celebrar la fecha pero... ¿cómo lo hará cada uno? En cada capítulo, una historia. Sizzy/Clace...
1. Chapter 1

_**Cómo enseñar a una cazadora de sombras testaruda a patinar sobre hielo**_

Simon esperaba a Isabelle a las puertas del Instituto. La nefilim le había prometido que estaría lista a las siete, pero pasaban más de quince minutos de la hora acordada y ella no aparecía por ningún lado. Para colmo de los males, Iglesia le observaba desde una de las ventanas del edificio. El condenado gato le miraba con superioridad, como siempre. Parecía que le dijera: "Ya puedes esperar, que ella no aparecerá. Prefiere darme mimitos a mí antes que largarse con un vampiro por ahí".

—Estúpido gato resentido… —murmuró inconscientemente.

—¿Hablabas con Iglesia, Simon?

Quien había enunciado la pregunta no era otra que la misma Isabelle, que había aparecido de la nada y se encontraba a su lado.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —preguntó Simon, perplejo—. Es decir, hace un segundo estaba solo…

—Soy una nefilim, ¿recuerdas? Y tú no sabes estar alerta. ¿Sabes lo que habría pasado si en vez de ser yo hubiera aparecido una amenaza?

—A veces resultas más amenazante que un demonio Drevak. Y créeme, tengo experiencia con esos bichos.

Isabelle no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Vamos a ir a alguna parte o has hecho que me arreglara solamente para tenerme en la puerta del Instituto, a la vista de Iglesia?

Simon la miró de arriba abajo.

—Estás preciosa. Te queda perfecto el rojo.

Llevaba un abrigo largo de color rojo intenso entallado por la cintura y que se iba abriendo por las caderas. Bajo éste sólo se podían percibir unas botas altas negras de tacón de aguja, signo inconfundible de la cazadora de sombras.

—Gracias, lo sé —dijo la chica y comenzó a caminar. El vampiro la siguió, pero a los pocos pasos ella se giró rápidamente y lo estrelló contra la pared, para besarle ardientemente—. Tú también estás muy guapo. Te has puesto la chaqueta que te regalé el otro día —observó con una sonrisa, una vez finalizado el beso—. Y ahora, ¿adónde vamos?

En lugar de responder, Simon levantó la mano al ver que un taxi libre pasaba en aquel mismo momento por la calle. El vehículo se detuvo y la pareja subió dentro de éste.

—Al Rockefeller Center, por favor —le ordenó al taxista.

Menos de quince minutos después, habían llegado a su destino.

—La verdad es que no te hacía de venir a estos sitios tan lujosos y llenos de gente… —le confesó la nefilim en cuanto entraron por una de las puertas de acceso del edificio.

—No lo soy, pero debo reconocer que sólo hay una pista de hielo así de increíble en Nueva York.

—¿Pista de hielo? —preguntó Isabelle. Parecía confundida y un tanto alarmada.

—¿Toda tu vida viviendo en la ciudad y no sabías que aquí hay un lugar para practicar patinaje sobre hielo? —Simon no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa al realizar la pregunta.

—Por supuesto que sé que hay una pista de hielo en el Rockefeller Center —Isabelle dijo apretando los labios en señal de enfado—. Pero no me esperaba que fuéramos a ir allí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no sabes patinar? —preguntó el vampiro enarcando una ceja y sonriendo de forma pícara—. Venga, vayamos —mientras decía esto empujó ligeramente a la cazadora de sombras hacia delante, para hacerle emprender la marcha.

Tras pagar las entradas y alquilar los patines, Simon se dirigió hacia donde Isabelle le estaba esperando. No entendía por qué, pero parecía estar más nerviosa de lo normal. Tanto, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él se le acercaba por detrás.

—¿Quién no está alerta ahora? —preguntó, susurrándole al oído.

—Esto… Simon… lo siento pero voy a tener que marcharme.

Al joven el alma se le calló a los pies al mismo tiempo en que sus planes de San Valentín se iban al garete.

—¿Por qué? ¿Se ha producido algún ataque? —estudió el rostro de Isabelle mientras hablaba y supo que ella le estaba mintiendo. Por una vez en su vida parecía frágil e insegura—. Oye Izzy, me estás preocupando. Dime qué es lo que te pasa…

—Es que… —comenzó a decir la chica, evitando cruzar su mirada con la de él—. Antes has dado en el clavo. Yo… no sé patinar sobre hielo —logró admitir.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Aquello le pareció increíble—. ¿Vas en serio o es que tienes otros planes?

Al ver la cara de Isabelle, supo que lo decía de verdad.

—Oh vaya, así que es cierto… bueno, no hay problema. Yo te puedo enseñar. No es tan difícil como parece, y menos con lo ágil que tú eres.

—¿De verdad? ¿Me enseñarás? —preguntó la cazadora de sombras, esta vez mirándole directamente a los ojos. Parecía emocionada—. Lo cierto es que siempre he querido aprender, pero me daba vergüenza caerme y que se rieran de mí…

—Tranquila, Isabelle. Por mucho que te caigas, siempre serás mi guerrera sanguinaria predilecta.

Se quitaron los zapatos y se pusieron, en su lugar, los patines. Mientras Simon daba una vuelta de reconocimiento por la pista, Isabelle permanecía fuera de ésta, observándole. Se dijo a sí misma _"Eres Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, hija de una de las más prestigiosas familias de cazadores de sombras. Tus padres son los directores del Instituto de Nueva York. No puedes tenerle miedo al hielo… es solamente eso, hielo"_.

—¿Hablas contigo misma, Izzy? —preguntó Simon, que de pronto se encontraba delante de ella.

Genial. Ahora hablaba sola en voz alta.

—Venga, no tienes nada que temer. Dame las manos y métete en la pista.

Así lo hizo la chica. Con un resorte de valor, dio un paso al frente y entró en ella, quedándose de pie. Simon le cogía de las manos, sabía que no tenía nada que temer.

—De acuerdo, ahora vamos a practicar un poco como se camina sobre el hielo, ¿de acuerdo? Y no temas, yo te seguiré de cerca todo el rato.

Caminar sobre el hielo parece facilísimo en las películas. La gente se desliza como si es lo que hubieran hecho durante toda su vida. Cuando Isabelle estiró una pierna para desplazarse hacia delante, vio como en lugar de deslizarse se caía. Apenas unos segundos antes del desastre, las manos de Simon la agarraron por la cintura y la hicieron volver a su posición erguida inicial.

—Primero te tendré que decir cómo se hace, ¿no crees? ¿O es que te pensabas que esto es como caminar sobre el suelo, sólo que con unos zapatos más cortantes que los que usas habitualmente?

Simon la condujo hasta el borde, donde ella podía sujetarse de la barandilla lateral. _"Así se empieza mucho más fácil"_, le dijo Simon. Ella tuvo que darle la razón. Pasados unos minutos aquello le parecía chupado, y ya le estaba pidiendo a Simon ir por el centro de la pista.

—Si tú te ves preparada, yo no soy quién para decirte lo contrario —respondió el vampiro, que no obstante sonreía como diciéndose _"sé que se va a caer dentro de poco"._

Y en efecto, la caída no llegó mucho después. Como Isabelle no separaba su mano de la de Simon, cayeron los dos al mismo tiempo. La diferencia fue que él supo recomponerse fácilmente, pero a ella le resultó más difícil alzarse de nuevo; le habría resultado casi imposible de no haber sido por la ayuda de Simon.

—Si hubieses escuchado mis consejos sobre cómo caer bien…

—Quiero irme, Simon —dijo la chica sin dejarle terminar de hablar, tenía los ojos llenos de furia. Estaba enfadada consigo misma, como siempre que fallaba—. Nunca sabré patinar tan bien como esos estúpidos mundanos.

—Vaya, no sabía que Isabelle Lightwood fuera una cobarde.

—¿Qué me has llamado? —La nefilim parecía todavía más furiosa. Parecía que quería arrancarle la cabeza en aquel mismo instante—. Repite eso Lewis, a ver si te atreves.

—¡Tendrás que pillarme antes!

Tras esta exclamación, Simon comenzó a patinar a toda velocidad por la pista. Ella no se quedó atrás por mucho tiempo. Dieron varias vueltas, trazaron círculos y curvas y poco a poco, Isabelle pasó de proferir insultos a reír como una loca de pura felicidad. De pronto, Simon se paró de golpe y ella estuvo a punto de estamparse con él y arrollarle, pero el vampiro ya se lo esperaba y lo que hizo fue volver a agarrarla por la cintura.

—Quieta —susurró en su oído.

Estaban juntos, muy juntos. Al llevar los patines, ambos eran de la misma estatura y podían mirarse a los ojos mutuamente.

—Simon, ¡me has enseñado a patinar! —exclamó la chica, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Pareces contenta. Entonces, ¿ya no quieres matarme?

—Depende del tipo de muerte en el que estés pensando. Hay una que tengo planeada para ti.

—¿Y cuál es esa?

—Voy a matarte a besos.

Y dicho esto, Isabelle rompió la poca distancia que les separaba y le besó con todo el amor que tenía dentro. Él era Simon, su Simon, y la había ayudado a alcanzar uno de sus sueños sin siquiera saberlo. Ella le amaba, y algún día sería capaz de decírselo.

* * *

_**¡Feliz San Valentín a todos!** No soy muy de celebrar este tipo de fechas, pero he querido aprovecharla para proponerme algo nuevo a mí misma. Voy a intentar escribir pequeñas historias de amor con las principales parejas de Cazadores de sombras. Como tengo tantas historias y cosas por en medio, he pensado en que si os gusta la idea publicaré una el día 14 de cada mes. ¿Os ha gustado, no lo ha hecho? ¿Qué historia querríais después? Espero con ganas vuestras opiniones. **Ave atque vale, nefilim!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cómo lidiar con una pelirroja de baja estatura y mal temperamento.**_

Clary no era de las que celebraba aquel tipo de fechas. Siempre se había burlado de los corazones y Cupidos que invadían en masa todas las tiendas, cafeterías, restaurantes, centros comerciales y demás lugares en el día de San Valentín. A menudo le había dicho a Simon que al leer las típicas tarjetitas de _Roses are red, violets are blue_… le entraban ganas de vomitar color de rosa.

Pero aquel año era diferente. Tenía a Jace, su novio, con el que después de la batalla contra Sebastian podía llevar una relación normal. Bueno, todo lo normal que podía ser tener como novio al cazador de sombras más intrépido y temerario de la historia, que a veces parecía que estaba más pillado por los demonios que por ti misma.

Estaban enamorados, de eso no cabía duda. Pero el problema era que Jace tenía un fuerte sentido del deber y anteponía sus citas a los entrenamientos extra que le impartía. Y eran extra porque desde hacía meses ella ya tenía un nuevo instructor que era de lo más estricto y riguroso (y además, para ser sinceros, sexy un rato largo). Por esto último, le daba en la nariz a la pelirroja que si su novio se afanaba tanto en practicar situaciones de batalla con ella era porque creía que la nefilim no se fijaba lo suficiente en las lecciones, debido al gran atractivo de Samuel, su profesor. Cosa que, por supuesto, Jace jamás admitiría.

Aquel 14 de Febrero no tenía que ser un día distinto a los demás, ella ni habría caído en que era la fecha del "día de los enamorados" si…

Luke no le hubiese pedido delicadamente que les dejase la casa libre para él y para su madre porque planeaba obsequiarle con una cena romántica.

Simon no hubiese estado durante días dándole la matraca con lo que programaba aquel día.

Isabelle no le acabase de enviar al móvil una foto de ella y Simon abrazados en medio de la pista de hielo del Rockefeller Center. Salían muy monos, muy abrazados, muy empalagosos.

Magnus no hubiese ido a recoger un encargo "secreto" que le había hecho a su madre para regalárselo a Alec.

Cuando se había encontrado el anterior día con Maia, la chica no le hubiese comentado que tenía la sospecha de que Jordan estaba preparando algo especial para aquella misma noche.

Y unas cuantas cosas más. En cambio, a su queridísimo novio, cuando ella le había dado la gran noticia de que a petición de Luke tenía libertad de pasar la noche entera fuera de casa y que no podía quedarse con Simon porque el piso lo tenía ocupado… pues no se le había ocurrido otra cosa —y lo peor de todo, lo había dicho completamente entusiasmado— que hacer un entrenamiento especial en el invernadero del Instituto antes de medianoche.

Y por eso, en vez de vestirse mona y arreglarse un poco como había hecho su madre (que estaba absolutamente increíble) lo que llevaba era el equipo completo de cazador de sombras, absolutamente negro, y una coleta prieta.

Si hacía falta añadirle algo al planazo para aquella noche, era que, a aquellas horas todos los taxis estaban ocupados; por lo que tuvo que coger el metro para luego caminar un buen trecho. Por el camino, se había encontrado con más tortolitos comiéndose los morros de lo habitual. Aquello sí que había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Como viera en la entrada del Instituto a _Iglesia_ con una gatita siamesa tenía dos opciones:

Hacerse el harakiri por propia frustración (Samuel le había explicado el procedimiento y la historia esa misma semana).

Castrar a Jace, darle los restos de su virilidad a Isabelle para que preparara un guiso que sólo comería el gato; romper con él y dejarle por Eric, el amigo de Simon.

Por suerte para Jace, por desgracia para Eric, cuando se encontró con el Iglesia (en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor más lento desde el paleolítico superior), el gato lucía su mal humor habitual.

—Bueno, al menos parece que tu día tampoco está siendo del color de las rosas —le dijo—. Luego te daré algo bueno de comer en compensación.

Dicho esto, comenzó a caminar hacia su destino, pero antes el gato tuvo oportunidad de lanzarle una mirada que decía _¡Niña ingrata!_

Cuando entró en el invernadero, no había ni rastro de Jace, lo que acrecentó su mal humor ya de por sí ensombrecido. Caminó hasta el centro del lugar, pero seguía sin haber muestras de presencia nefilim. Hasta que…

Un levísimo roce de telas anticipó lo que a los escasos segundos acabó siendo un borrón negro que se le echó encima. Ella, que ya estaba de por sí alterada, logró anticiparlo y ponerle un cuchillo serafín sobre el cuello, al tiempo que le retorcía el brazo izquierdo.

—No te esperaba tan atenta, Clarissa —dijo Jace, sorprendido pero sonriendo.

—¿Por qué no? Hemos venido para entrenar, además de que un cazador de sombras nunca debe de bajar la guardia. Ni siquiera en su propio "hogar".

—Correcto. Veo que Gabriel te está enseñando… correctamente.

—Se llama Samuel —le recordó Clary con desdén.

Últimamente Jace se asemejaba a Magnus, olvidándose de los nombres que no le interesaba retener en la memoria.

—¿Y ahora, no crees que ya podrías dejar de apuntarme a la yugular con tu arma?

—¿Debería hacerlo? —preguntó ella fingiendo inocencia, pero justo después lo liberó.

Jace, una vez recuperada su movilidad, comenzó a estirar el brazo y girar la muñeca. Se quejó, diciendo:

—Ay, eso ha dolido. Y encima en mi mano buena. No das puntada sin hilo, Clary.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió ella—. Y bueno, ¿podemos empezar de una vez?

* * *

Clary estaba enfadada, no había que ser tan listo _como él _para darse cuenta. ¿Sería porque él en apariencia había olvidado el día de San Valentín o por alguna otra razón?

Cuando se había enterado de la existencia de aquella celebración mundana, no sabría si ella tendría ganas de festejarla o no. Por eso había preparado "algunas cosillas" y le había convocado al invernadero para entrenar. Así, si veía que ella no estaba por la labor de recordar que aquél era "el día de los enamorados" no pasaría nada. Simplemente no se lo mostraba, de este modo no quedaba como un inepto.

Llevaban casi una hora de entrenamiento y ella estaba mostrando su versión más sanguinaria, aquella que te hacía olvidar completamente que pasaba por los pelos el metro cincuenta de estatura. Durante esa noche había estado a punto de cortarle en numerosas ocasiones. Sólo empleando al máximo toda su concentración había logrado esquivarla y no acabar cortado a rodajitas.

—Lo de los cuchillos lo has hecho bien, pero esto… tienes ciertas carencias. ¿Por qué no sigues practicando un rato mientras yo me echo una cabezadita arriba? —dijo, señalando en dirección al hermoso cenador.

La pelirroja le miró con cara de pasmo total. Pero además de sorpresa, había un trasfondo de furia contenida. Él siguió con su plan y subió las escaleras de caracol mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla despreocupadamente.

En el cenador había dispuesto un hermoso picnic con los alimentos favoritos de ambos (que gracias al ángel Raziel, no habían sido cocinados por Isabelle). Asimismo, se encontraban almohadones y mantas sobre los que tumbarse, así como toda una serie de piedras mágicas iluminaban el lugar. Jace se echó sobre los cojines, esperando a la reprimenda que estaba por llegar —y que, a ser posible, desaparecería a causa de la sorpresa.

En efecto, a los dos minutos la pequeña pelirroja ya subía las escaleras con pasos que denotaban cierto desacuerdo.

—No puede ser verdad —comenzó a decir—. Me haces venir a propósito para entrenar y me dejas colgada porque estás cansado, y el colmo de los colmos es que vienes aquí a echarte a d… —se detuvo, al descubrir la decoración que la rodeaba. Abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Los mundanos lo llamarían picnic romántico de San Valentín. Los cazadores de sombras lo llamamos… los patos son malos y por eso no nos lo merendamos —y sonrió tras pronunciar el final de la frase.

Pero Clary no lo hacía ni tan sólo un poquitín. Atravesó la estancia, mirándole de una forma extraña. Ni siquiera él sabría interpretar qué podría pasar por aquella cabecita rodeada de una espesa cabellera pelirroja. Finalmente, se sentó sobre él:

—Jace Wayland, Morgenstern, Herondale, Lightwood… ¿sabías lo mucho que me tenías cabreada?

—Lo he percibido… pero ligeramente, sólo un poquitín.

Clary no pudo evitar sonreír. Se inclinó sobre él y le besó en los labios.

—Y dime, ¿por qué si tenías planeado todo esto, has hecho todo el paripé del entrenamiento y me has hecho vestir con el traje de caza, cuando podríamos haber empezado con buen pie desde el principio y yo me podría haber intentado arreglar un poco?

—Porque… —dijo Jace, irguiéndose de modo que su rostro estaba frente al de Clary. La abrazó por la cintura, acercándola más a él—. Porque me resultas muy sexy cuando te enfadas. Y el equipo de caza te lo hace estar aún más.

—Jace Lightwood, ¿debería pensar mal al saber que te ponen las mujeres vestidas de cuero negro de arriba abajo? —preguntó ella, mostrando una sonrisa socarrona.

—Me gustas de todas las maneras, Clarissa Fray —respondió él, con una sonrisa—. Incluso con esa ropa con la que te amenaza Isabelle cada día con tirar a la basura. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque estoy profundamente enamorado de ti y siempre lo estaré.

Tras estas declaraciones, se besaron apasionadamente, para luego dar paso al picnic. Comieron con tranquilidad, hablando y riendo. Qué pocas veces tenían tanto rato para sí mismos, qué pocas veces podían disfrutar de algo en tanta paz. Cuando terminaron, Jace metió los restos de la cena en la cesta. Clary se tumbó sobre los almohadones, pero no parecía cansada. Entonces fue cuando él sacó su regalo del bolsillo:

—Toma —Se lo ofreció.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—¿Hay alguna otra pelirroja de infarto en la sala?

Clary rió ante el apelativo, y abrió la cajita con premura.

—Vaya… es muy bonito…

Se trataba de una pareja de pasadores para el cabello, con esmeraldas incrustadas.

—¿Te… te gusta? —preguntó él, inseguro.

—Por supuesto —respondió al instante ella, asintiendo—. Aunque… ¿no será un arma, no? Sabes, a veces a las chicas nos gusta que de vez en cuando nos regalen cosas inútiles que sólo sirvan para decorar…

Jace rió.

—Lo he comprado en _Tiffany's_, para tu información. Sé que no eres de llevar joyas pero… cuando lo vi pensé que era del color de tus ojos, que contrastaría perfectamente con tus cabellos rojizos…

—Es muy bonito. ¿Me los pones?

Jace asintió y se los colocó. En efecto, le quedaban de maravilla.

—Aunque bueno… si algún día te enfrentas a una horda de demonios con las que sientes que no puedes… bueno, que sepas que si te clavas la punta de los pasadores en el cuello, éstos llevan un veneno especial…

—¡Jace! —exclamó ella, horrorizada.

—Era una broma, tranquila.

* * *

Yacían tumbados uno frente al otro con las piernas entrelazadas, los labios sellados a los del otro y las manos retorciéndose bajo sus ropas, que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo. Sus cuerpos desnudos relucían bajo la luz de la luna y la tenue iluminación que proporcionaban las piedras mágicas.

Los besos y caricias fueron aumentando de intensidad, ambos sentían un ansia voraz. A pesar de estar prácticamente uno encima del otro, aquella distancia les seguía resultando grande, inabarcable. Y entonces, surgió la inevitable pregunta:

—Clary… ¿quieres que continuemos?

Se miraron a los ojos, que refulgían de pura pasión. Ella le tomó la mano y le dijo, con voz segura:

—Sí.

—Te amo —dijo él, con una enorme sonrisa.

Jace se inclinó sobre ella, con tal de continuar besándole. La cima del éxtasis llegó un rato después. Coincidió, curiosamente, con la apertura de todas las flores de medianoche en el invernadero.

—Te amo —dijo ella, con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

Como prometí, aquí tenéis la siguiente historia de San Valentín. Nunca antes había escrito algo Clace, ¿qué os ha parecido?  
En la próxima entrega tengo pensado escribir sobre una pareja de la que no se ha escrito mucho, pero que personalmente me encanta. A ver si adivináis cuál es (ojo, es canon).

Gracias por comentar, seguir y dar a favoritos. Nos vemos el próximo mes.

**AVE ATQUE VALE, NEFILIM!**


End file.
